


Entranced

by FalseMagic



Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Fluff, Multi, Pet Names, Poly, Reader is a sub, Smut, Somewhat friends to lovers?, They are friends but the crush was always there, Threesome, biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseMagic/pseuds/FalseMagic
Summary: Being friends with idols earned you some pretty cool things. Not in the sense of items or money they had because you refused most of what they tried to get you. No, more so for you the coolest thing was being able to sit in on dance practices. So when your long time friend Jimin invites you to a collab dance practice you gladly accept. Except he didn’t tell you that one of your crushes, Lee Taemin, would be there, and you didn’t tell him that you have been holding feelings for him too. What happens when you see your long time friend, and one of your crushes dance together?
Relationships: Lee Taemin/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader/Lee Taemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Entranced

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHH!!! This is finally done, I have been working on it for ages. Well this.. This is first of all the first smut piece I have ever posted. I have written some before but that was more so for friends. And now there is this so if something could be better don't be too surprised. This is also really self indulgent just so you know and because of my over active imagination while I'm at work. Please enjoy!!!!!

Oh no. Oh god no. You weren't going to survive this practice. Let alone the one tomorrow when they actually had a handle on things. 

The look of dread on your face was equally returned by an evil smirk that your best friend was giving you in the mirror's reflection. You clenched your teeth, resisting the urge to flip Jimin the middle finger. He knew who he was practicing with today and he invited you here knowing you had a crush on his dance partner. 

You curled back further into the wall, trying your best to remain out of the way, mostly. A small part of you trying to hide from the person that was going to be walking through those doors any second now. 

You see it wasn't that long ago that your long time best friend, Park Jimin, found out about your crush on Lee Taemin. Of course you had met Taemin before. You have actually spent time with the very experienced idol inside of friend groups, and the occasional moment alone with him. You could say the two of you were friends that interacted on a somewhat regular basis when he wasn't busy. He was a cute and sweet person you had come to learn, but not without his own uniqueness that made your face light up with a beaming smile. Not to mention the way he looked and acted on stage that made you weak in the knees, not that you would ever say that last part out loud. Certainly not to your best friend. 

While Jimin was your best friend, the one thing he didn't know was that you had feelings for him too. Over the years of knowing him and being his friend, you had learned to hide your feelings, while some others managed to catch on to small little strings of affection you had for the older man, they simply assumed it was a passing crush. After all you wouldn't ever do anything to risk your friendship with any idol you were friends with, let alone a long time friend like Jimin. 

Now comes your current predicament. Both of them had stage personas. Both of these personas being known for their strikingly good looks, suggestive dancing, and just their overall sexiness. 

You were sure you could get through today, but tomorrow? Oh you weren't sure. Tomorrow they would be more confident in their moves, adding their own personal flair to their dance to make it well, them. 

And it wasn't like you could escape the practice tomorrow. You already promised Jimin you would be there, and seeing how you were staying with him and the rest of BTS for friend catch up sleep over time, there was no way he wouldn't drag you back to the practice room. 

The heavy door opening and closing, snapped you out of your thoughts of how screwed you and your hormones were. Your eyes settled onto the figure walking into the room approaching your friend. 

Taemin was always so beautiful to you. No matter what kind of clothing he was wearing. Stage, casual, practice or comfy, it didn't matter. His Bright eyes.. his charming smile.. The way his hair fell on his face.. 

You let out a content sigh as you watched the two dancers interact, your attention focused on the partial side profile of Taemin. Your stare becoming dreamy, and wonder filled. Oh goodness you had it bad. 

A second later you instantly straightened out as soon as you noticed both of your friends looking at you. A knowing smirk on Jimin's face, while Taemin just had a shining friendly smile. 

With an embarrassed smile, you waved at the two, well mostly as a greeting to Taemin, before curling in on yourself more. Augh! How could you let yourself get caught up in your emotions like that? You just completely made a fool of yourself in front of them both! Jimin was never gonna let you live that down, and you weren't sure you could face Taemin for a bit after that. 

You lifted your eyes to look at the two boys from your somewhat secluded position. Your heart jumping in your chest as soon as you realized that Taemin was walking over to you. Was he going to tease you like Jimin would? Was he going to comment on what just happened at all? God you hoped not. 

Half way into his approach, the choreographer walked into the room stealing both of the idol’s attention. A sigh of relief escaping you. Silently thanking the instructor for the unknowing save. Your heart finally settling from the possible shock of an awkward conversation with your crush.

After a few minutes of discussion between the three, they set to work. While some moments weren't the most exciting in the world, it still held your attention. You were always very interested in dancing. You had some skill in dancing from various idols teaching you things in passing, but you never had time to seriously learn. Besides, watching like this was good enough for you. Even the learning stages were awesome to you. It just showed how much hard work they put into everything. 

After an hour or two, you weren't exactly sure, things became less focused. For them as well as you. Well mostly for you. While they had seemed to slow down in their learning pace, your eyes had started to wander from watching the movements of the dance and trying to learn it to wandering over your friends bodies. 

You watched as they rolled their bodies in sync to the beat, moving in such a sultry way that had you unconsciously licking your bottom lip before biting on it slightly. Your eyes wide, taking in every movement before you. 

You snapped out of your entranced moment as soon as the song cut again for the millionth time in the day. Mentally groaning and cursing at yourself for your actions. It didn't matter if it had been a while since you had any intimacy. These were your friends for fucks sake! You needed to get a hold of yourself. You didn’t want to ruin any friendship you had with these two!

Quickly you pulled over your bag, pulling out your phone to distract yourself from what was happening. Glancing up for just a small moment to see Jimin laying on the floor and Taemin sitting near by as the two took a break, water in hand. Good. They needed it. 

Your eyes returned to your phone, checking on your social media accounts. Nothing particularly interesting anywhere. You weren't popular on any of them really, and that was just fine with you. You used the accounts mostly to have fun and see what the world was up to every so often. Of course you followed your friends accounts so you could keep track of what they were doing when they weren't home. Though you wouldn't ever try to keep in contact with them that way besides the occasional comment. No one needed to know your connection with any of them. It was safer for them and for you. They didn't need rumors getting out and you didn't want the attention. 

A call of your name pulled your attention away from your phone. Your face looking up from the screen for your eyes to meet with Jimin's. 

"What do you think of the dance so far?" His eyes held a curiosity to them, and his voice was even despite how tired he looked at the current moment from practicing. 

"Umm.." You hummed out thinking back to the parts you had seen so far, trying to analyze them. You especially liked the last part but you couldn't say it was because of the dance and not because of the two good looking people in front of you. 

"I like the start. It's very interesting the way you have it set up. Nothing I see too often. Though I think the transition could be a bit smoother. Maybe throw something else in to make it easier?" You weren't a professional or anything but you knew Jimin liked your input on these kinds of things but you didn’t know how Taemin would feel about it. "Might just be the spot I'm sitting at though…" You stated quickly after the fact not wanting to overstep. Sitting off to the side wasn't the best spot to analyze their dancing but it was the best spot to stay out of the way. 

Jimin nodded at your words, taking in what you said before another voice stole your attention. 

"You can always move up front. If you want." Taemin said making eye contact with you, not really bothered by your advice from a moment ago. "You could have a better angle, and be able to see our movements more." 

You quickly shook your head at the offer. "No. It's alright. I'm okay where I am. Besides, I don't want to get in the way. I'm not a dancer like you two are. My input doesn't matter too much."

"Your opinion does matter!" Jimin was quick to protest, Taemin nodding along in agreement. 

"Your our friend so of course we would want your opinion. Plus your dancing has come a long way." Taemin's voice following shortly after Jimin's. Your heart warmed at the fact that they thought so highly of you and your opinion, and your partial skills in their trade. 

"But still I don't want to be in the way while you guys are learning." You mentioned. 

They both paused for a moment, both of them looking like they wanted to convince you otherwise, then you saw a look on Jimin's face. One that he got when an idea was going to be bad for you. 

"She is going to be here tomorrow as well. She can always sit up front then." Jimin mentioned looking directly at his idol friend. 

"That’s perfect." The two had reached an agreement, something else seeming to be exchanged as they looked at each other.

Your eyes flicked back and forth between the two of them, a protest dying on your lips as the two got up to go back to practicing. Stopping to share a quick conversation which you assumed to be about the dance before actually getting back to the music. 

A quiet groan escaped you and you buried your face in your hands. You were so screwed.. 

The rest of the practice went rather uneventfully, at least that is what you wanted to say. Often you would focus on the dance and the moves trying to take them to mind, to get to a point where you could offer a better opinion on it than what you did earlier, but your mind would only stay focused for so long. 

A little less often you would find your eyes focusing on their bodies instead. Their movements causing you to shift in your spot. Pressing your thighs together to settle the warm feeling growing between them. 

At one point from your shifting you looked up in the mirror noticing Taemin's eyes on you through the reflection. Your heart dropped hoping he didn't notice anything. As your eyes met his, the older idol sent a wink your way before returning back to the routine. 

A bright blush crept on your face. The wink doing more things to you. You settled in your spot refusing to move too much anymore, not wanting to get caught shifting again. Your mind starting to wonder about things other than the dance. 

At one point Jimin had caught your attention. Your eyes locking with his in the mirror as he danced. His hands coming up to his chest and spreading across. His movements showing off his chest a bit as he felt himself up or seemed to be. 

Your mouth opening a bit as you got caught up in a trance. His tongue peeking out from his mouth, swiping across his bottom lip. His dark eyes staring you down for a second before the whole look was gone. The practice consuming his attention again. 

Done with thirsting after your friends for the day, you decided to bury yourself in your phone until it was time to go. 

By the end, neither of them mentioned what happened. Just friendly exchanges happening between the two as they both packed up. You remained silent the whole time, trying to feign being tired so you could avoid an awkward situation. Not wanting to broach the subject of the flirty looks either. After all with your neediness you were probably just imagining things. 

Jimin's call of your name pulled you out of your silence, your attention turning to him as you stood by the door waiting to leave. 

"You can wait outside for me. I will just be a second." He told you as he zipped up his bag. 

You nodded in agreement. Anything to get out of that room. To get away from both of them even for just a moment. "See you tomorrow Taemin." You said to him before going out the door. Not even giving him a chance to respond. You would text him later to explain that you were just tired. 

Jimin appeared a moment later. The two of you falling into step and the usual friendly conversation in no time at all. You, completely unaware of the conversation that took place between the two men in the practice room. 

✦

You were back in the practice room again. Taemin was already there when you and Jimin had arrived. The both of you greeted him with friendly smiles before he pulled you in for a hug, saying he didn't get one yesterday. A blush rising on your face as a result but you tried to not let it bother you. 

You went to move to your usual spot before Jimin caught your hand, moving you in front of the mirror making you sit down with a cute pout on his lips. 

"We agreed you would sit up here today." He said, the pout clear in his voice. 

You let out a small snort. "You and Taemin agreed. I just had to go along with it." 

"Well you are there now, might as well stay." Your long time friend said, with his hands on his hips. 

You knew he wasn’t going to give up on it, so you had no choice but to agree. It was your turn to pout now. "Fine.." 

Taemin watched the whole exchange with amusement. It was easy to see how close the two of you were. Even in the small seemingly pointless interactions. He was a bit jealous over the fact that the two of you were close but hopefully that would all change soon.

He took this opportunity to speak to you. With his bright eyes set on you he spoke up. "How long have the two of you been friends?" 

Jimin perked up at his friend's question. 

"We have been friends for a number of years. Before his debut… at one point we lost contact." You stated, remembering how during part of his trainee days and the start of his debut he never talked to you or got in contact until randomly he messaged you about meeting up. "We reconnected again when he messaged me out of the blue. It wasn't like any time had passed at all. It was interesting to see all of the changes he has gone through. I think he was glad to have his not famous best friend back."

Jimin had a smile on his face. A light pink on his features as you recounted the story. The fact that your friendship came back so easily between the two of you had him happy. It was also true that he was happy to have you back in his life, but he was hoping to change that best friend status here soon. 

"How did you and Taemin meet?" He asked you playfully, very aware that it was because of him. He introduced the two of you, though it was more of a random introduction, and not really planned. It was just an incident of him running into Taemin while the two of you were hanging out, and then Taemin ended up tagging along. The three of you having a fun time, though it did take you a moment to warm up to the new person. 

You shoved him lightly, joining in on the bit of laughter. "Oh shut up you. You are very well aware of how we met." 

All eyes turned to a phone as an alarm went off, disturbing the conversation that was starting to form between the three of you. It also had startled you a little bit seeing how you were the only one not expecting it.

"That's our que to practice Jimin." The older man said, giving the younger a certain look you couldn't quite understand. 

You weren't sure if that was a skill that all idols had where they could communicate without saying anything or if it was a skill something among friends. Granted you couldn't quite do it, so it must have been an idol thing. 

You watched as they both moved away from the spots they were in a moment ago, heading for the center of the practice room. 

"Don't hit me while you guys practice. It was your idea to have me up here in the first place." You warned them playfully. You wouldn’t be too pleased if you got hurt while sitting up here, but you knew they would never do it intentionally.

"Wouldn't dream of it Princess." Jimin said to you with a wink causing your face to break out in a blush. That was new… He never called you that before. Was there something he knew that you didn’t?

Shaking it off quickly you steeled your mind for the toture on your hormones you were about to endure. Hopefully you could keep your thirstiness to yourself. 

The first couple of run throughs they did, you had no issue at all. It seemed they had taken your suggestion from the other day but you weren’t too sure either. Everything at the beginning seemed to flow better, transitions a lot smoother, though if that was due to your suggestion or from the practice you weren’t sure.

When they asked, you gave your input on the dance, though you didn’t really have any suggestions to help improve the dance at this point anymore. Everything started to seem perfect to you, but they would stop and discuss every so often of what they could do better, how to improve the look of the performance in general. How they were able to notice these things you didn’t know.

They would also try to bounce ideas off of you despite your lack of input. You weren’t experienced enough to provide really anything but you appreciated their attempt to include you. Mostly you just sat and listened as they seemed to sort out the issues just by talking to you, granted you didn’t have much to say in return.

Soon the issues seemed to appear less and less, and the dance started to show elements of them. They also started to put more effort into it, not that they weren’t trying before, it just seemed to have more energy to you. It was hard for you to explain the change, but it always came no matter what practice you were watching. 

This is where things started to get harder for you. 

You watched them line up again to run the dance one more time before a break. Eyes flicking back and forth between the two of them, trying to keep your focus on the dance and not anything else but it was getting more difficult by the second. 

The confidence they exuded was making you weak. There was an occasional smirk, wink, or just down right sinful look thrown your way every so often, making you wonder what had gotten into them, or if you were just imagining it. As much as you tried to fight it and just be a good friend to support them, their movements were drawing you in. Every hand gesture, every hip movement was weakening you resolve. The body rolls certainly didn’t help either.

As the dance continued on you found yourself leaning forward more with interest, your eyes following their movements, pupils wide as need started to override your rational thinking. You were sure your eyes at one point looked down to somewhere they weren’t supposed to during a move. You tried to deny it for your remaining sanity at this point, but also praying at the same time they didn’t notice it. Oh, they did. 

They were watching you the whole time without you knowing. After the little bits and pieces they caught at yesterday’s practice, they paid attention to you this time around. At first there wasn’t anything interesting going on, but they watched as your resolve weakened because of them. 

They noticed as you started to lean forward with interest, watching how you shyly bit your lip trying to hold in your reactions as the dance progressed to the more intense parts. 

Once the part was reached, they noticed your glances as their moves accented certain parts of their body despite the practice clothes. Jimin had to hold in a small groan as he watched you lick your lower lip need and want becoming clearer and clearer on your face. 

Taemin bit his lip in return, which you noticed, but only thinking it was part of the act they were putting on for the dance. 

As soon as everything stopped, you noticed just how enthralled you were by them. You quickly straightened yourself out from the former position you were in, turning your attention away from the two men in front of you. You pulled out your phone, mostly pretending like you weren’t just checking them out the whole time. Also you were hoping for a distraction to calm yourself while they caught their breath. 

A stern call of your name had you quickly looking up from your device. Your eyes meeting Jimin’s as he was sitting on the floor trying to rest. He was leaning back on his hands, legs splayed out in front of him. His hair clinging to his forehead in certain spots because of sweat. Despite his tired demeanor, there was something about him that you couldn’t quite place. Something different that you haven’t seen before but it had certainly caught your interest.

“Come here.” It was a simple demand. Something you so easily could have denied but something in his voice, something in the way he was looking at you, had you deciding not to. 

Being a bit too afraid to stand up due to your weak kneed state earlier, you just moved over towards him as best as you could, despite how silly it probably looked. 

Once you reached him, you looked at him, eyes filled with a question that you couldn’t voice. The way he looked, the memories of the dance, and his gaze now resting on you had your voice failing you. 

It all happened so fast. You watched as he studied you for a moment, before one of his arms came up. His hand grasped your shirt collar, tugging you forward, and causing your lips to collide with his. 

Your mind went completely blank as you felt his warm pillowy lips on yours. Eyes going wide in shock before closing as you melted into the kiss that clearly wasn’t a mistake seeing how it was lasting longer than you anticipated. 

The way his lips melded and meshed with yours seemed perfect, almost too good to be true. You almost would have thought it was a dream if it wasn’t for a quick nip to your bottom lip. A small gasp escaped you as Jimin took the chance to slip his tongue inside your mouth. His tongue meeting yours eagerly. A small whine escaping you as the two of you tasted each other. Him trying to pull you closer with every passing moment, his want for you strong in his actions.

The two of you soon broke apart, a little string of spit connecting your lips before breaking apart as the two of you sat back. Both of your faces were flushed, and panting heavily from the intense kiss you had just shared. 

You were so caught up in Jimin’s dark gaze you hadn’t noticed Taemin had moved from his resting spot to over behind you. 

You were surprised as the older idol pulled you back into his lap. A certain hardness could be felt under you as he pulled you flush against his firm chest. If it wasn’t for the clear indication that he enjoyed what he just witnessed you would have been running out of the room from embarrassment. 

His soft hand drifted up your arm with a light touch that sent prickles down your spine, sending a warmness straight to your core. You were sure you were completely soaked down there if you weren’t before already from Jimin’s attention to your mouth. 

Taemin’s fingers caressed your jaw gently before pulling your chin to look over at him. You felt helpless under his dark lust filled gaze, but also restless as you waited for something to happen. HIs thumb grazed over your swollen bottom lip before he closed the distance between the two of you. Your lips connecting in a soft manner compared to the harsher kiss you had shared with Jimin earlier. You felt hands on your waist, toying with the edge of your shirt, but you didn’t pay it any mind as Taemin stole all of your attention with his wonderful lips. 

His lips moved with yours differently than Jimin’s had, but it still felt perfect to you. He was softer and gentler, but the desire, the want was still there. And when his tongue intertwined with yours you moaned softly. He tasted sweet, whereas Jimin tasted richer. He had you wanting more in just those few seconds, doing everything you could just to bring him closer, to eliminate the distance between you even if there wasn’t any left. If it wasn’t for Taemin’s hands holding you firmly in place on his lap, you would have gotten what you wanted. 

The kiss was soon broken by the need for air. You stared at Taemin with a hooded gaze. Both of your eyes blown wide with lust. You would have gone back in for another kiss if it wasn’t for the feeling of hands wandering on your form.

Jimin’s hands that were on your waist a moment ago had drifted up under your shirt. His warm hands feeling up your sides lifting your shirt in the process. The touches from both men seeming so simple but doing amazing things to you at the same time. 

As soon he couldn’t push your shirt up anymore with his wandering hands, Jimin grasped your shirt tugging it up. You leaned forward slightly allowing him to pull it up over your head leaving your upper body bare except for your simple looking bra. Jimin quickly tossed away your shirt before returning his attention to you.

Your head tilted to the side slightly as you felt Taemin’s lips on your neck. Him kissing and sucking marks into your skin, soft moans falling from your mouth at his actions. 

The other idol was quick to pull down your bra, letting your boobs fall out of it. Your nipples hardening from being exposed to the colder air in the room. One of Jimin’s hands grasping and kneading one of your breasts, while his mouth attached to the other. He kissed and nipped little marks starting from the top before he reached the perked nipple. A single kitten lick touched it, causing you to arch your chest forward seeking the attention that was teased. 

Jimin didn’t waste any time in giving you what you wanted, his mouth nipping at your breast before latching on and sucking on your nipple. A needy whine escaping your mouth as you relished in both men’s actions. 

One of Taemin’s hands slipped slowly from the outside of your thigh to the inside. His warm hand gently rubbing into the softness of your thigh as he moved closer and closer to your core, but not quite getting there. 

You wanted to be touched there, you needed to be touched there, and you didn’t mind begging to get it. You needed some relief and fast. 

You wiggled slightly, causing his other hand to tighten on your hip not only to hold you still, but as a silent warning to be patient. His warning only caused you to whine needily. 

“Taemin please…” Your voice was soft and airy, but there was a high pitch to it. All because of their attention on you. It didn’t take much from these two to get you worked up.

At the sound of his name there was a small growl that rumbed from his chest. He gave another quick nip to your neck before pulling away. “What is it baby girl?” He asked, his tone deeper than what you were used to hearing, causing another wave of arousal to flow through you. 

“I need..” Your words were interrupted as you gasped out, a moan falling out of your mouth shortly after as Jimin switched which breast he was focused on with his mouth. The one that hadn’t had his mouth yet being sensitive to his licks. 

“What do you need baby girl?” Taemin asked, his tone soft and patient. His question getting your thoughts back on track and away from how good Jimin was making you feel. 

“Please.. Please please please touch me.” You begged not caring how whiney you sounded. 

He let out a small chuckle at your words. “Touch you where? I am touching you, baby girl. You need to be more specific.”

If it wasn’t for your arousal filled state you would have shied away from having to say anything like you were about to. In your current state, you didn’t care. You needed his touch on you, in you, and you were willing to do what you could to get it. 

You whined again not so much for having to be specific but for the fact that Jimin had now moved away from your breasts, and was slowly marking his way up your chest now moving towards a sensitive spot on your neck. 

You enjoyed the sensation for a moment, thankful that Taemin was being patient with you. “I..” You started trying to find the right way to say this, but the impatience in you beat out you trying not to embarrass yourself.

“I want you to touch my clit! I want you to put your fingers in me!” You whined out loudly. “Please!” You added quickly causing Taemin to chuckle.

It was then Jimin sat up, his lips shining a tad from the things he was doing to you with his mouth earlier. “So polite.” He said with a slight rumble in his voice, the tone alone making you feel weaker. If this kept going, you were going to be a puddle on the floor by the end of it. 

“I like that you asked so nicely. Just sit back, baby. Jimin and I will take care of you.” Taemin’s voice sounded so sultry. You could listen to them both talk like this and you would be content for the rest of your life. 

You felt Taemin’s thumb touch the button on your jeans. He fiddled with the button for a moment just to tease you further, chuckling at the way you wiggled in his lap trying to get him to do something seeing how you already asked nicely. Finally he undid the button, slowly pulling down the zipper. This man and his slow teasing was going to be the death of you. 

Jimin seemed just as impatient as you were. Once your pants were undone he gripped the bottom part of your pants starting to pull them off of you. You quickly lifted yourself trying to shimmy the fabric off before they finally came free. 

You didn’t care if you were the only one in underwear at this point. You needed their attention. You craved it. 

You felt the slender fingers on you before you really had time to settle back down. Taemin’s fingers pressed into your clit gently through the fabric of your underwear. The pressure sure to show off just how wet you were. Jimin’s moan showing that he could see the wet spot, and Taemin’s groan telling you he could feel it. 

“So wet..” Jimin muttered out, his dark eyes settled on the spot between your legs watching Taemin tease you and work you up even more. Jimin’s own hand palming himself through the fabric of his pants. Normally you would have shied away from the attention but at this current moment you didn’t care. You loved having their attention on you. Jimin’s intense gaze and Taemin’s attention making you feel wanted and beautiful. 

Taemin had his fingers slowly traced to the outside edge of your underwear. His fingers pulling them aside so his finger could push into your opening just slightly, teasingly. Just enough to get your juices on his finger. Your eyes followed his finger as he lifted his hand away from you and brought his index finger to his mouth. You watched with a lust filled gaze as his finger disappeared into his mouth, sucking the wetness clean off of it. A sultry moan escaping the male you were sitting on. You never thought you would find something like that so hot…

A whine pulled your attention away back to Jimin. “I want a taste too.” He said with a pout on his face. Taemin’s finger went back down to your core, his finger dipping inside once again before he held it out for Jimin. 

“Here. Have a taste.” Taemin said his low and sexy tone sending a shiver down your spine. 

You watched with lust filled eyes, as once again, his finger disappeared into a mouth. Your wetness earning a sweet moan from the other man in the room. One thing was for sure, seeing Jimin suck on Taemin’s finger was even hotter. How did you get so lucky to be in this situation?

“You taste so good Princess. I can’t wait to have a proper taste of you.” You felt your heart jump at the thought. Jimin eating you out? Oh that would feel so good… He would look so good between your legs.. You wanted it. You hadn’t even realized that you let out a soft groan at the thought. 

You could feel the deep chuckle coming from Taemin, his chest pressed firmly into your back. “I think she likes that idea a lot, Jimin.”

A sultry grin was on Jimin’s face in no time at all. Your eyes followed his tongue as it came out to lick his soft lips. A soft needy whimper escaping you as you craved feeling one of them touch you. They were such teases.

You slightly wiggled from your impatientance. “Please just do something already, touch me, taste me I don’t care.” You whined out. You were so needy, you couldn’t take it much longer. You needed something. 

Jimin’s eyes dropped to your underwear again. His hands reaching forward, grasping the sides of the fabric. “I’m gonna take these off now, is that okay?” He asked despite how much had already happened. He still wanted to give you a chance to back out, and this was your chance to say no to this whole thing. 

“God please, yes!” Your voice was a loud whine. You had already stated that you wanted them to do something but you had assumed that they needed to hear you say it specifically so they could cross that line fully. 

As soon as the yes escaped your mouth the younger’s grip tightened on your panties pulling them slowly down your legs. Both of their eyes set on your pussy that was just barely exposed to them. 

As soon as the last piece of clothing on your body was gone, Jimin’s hands pulled your thighs apart. Exposing you to the cold air of the room, a small gasp escaping you at the feeling. 

Jimin didn’t waste any time. His face settled between your thighs, pressing a kiss to your inner thigh. He only took a small moment to suck a mark into your skin before turning to his real goal. He was too impatient for all the teasing that Taemin seemed alright with. 

As much as you wanted to watch, as so as you felt Jimin’s tongue liking a long stripe from your hole to your clit, your head fell back against Taemin’s shoulder. A moan escaping you at the same time. Finally you were getting the attention you needed. Another lick followed the other before he drew your clit into his mouth sucking softly. Your mouth fell open in a silent gasp.

Taemin was content watching your expressions, he loved seeing your face twist in pleasure as Jimin was basically making you melt from his actions on your core. The whimpers and whines that were leaving you were music to his ears. Oh how much he wanted to be inside you, but he was content with waiting his turn. 

One of his hands moved away from the lower half of your body, coming up to cup your breast softly. His thumb tweaking over a hardened nipple, feeling your body shudder from the action. A small smirk formed on his face as he adjusted his grip pinching the nub between his soft fingers. 

Your body jumped slightly at the pleasurable pain, a long moan being drawn from you as Jimin sucked harshly on your clit at the same time. He released it with a small pop. You looked down at the dark haired man between your legs, silently wondering why he stopped when you felt his finger push into your entrance. 

Another small moan escaped you, as he slowly pushed his finger all the way in. After a moment, another finger was added causing you to whine again. Oh it felt so good but it was lacking too. Even as his mouth reattached to your clit, it still didn’t feel like it was enough. You wanted more, you wanted both of them inside you. 

You opened your mouth to voice your desire but as soon as you felt Taemin sinking his teeth into the sensitive skin on your neck drawing another needy noise from you. The bite was followed by a soothing lick before he sucked a dark mark just above the other. These two were going to be the death of you. 

Another mark was added to your neck before Taemin pulled away. He could feel the change in your body, how your noises were starting to pick up. He spoke, breaking the stream of constant wet noises and moans that came from their work. 

“That’s it… Cum for us baby girl..” His voice was like heaven to your ears, being said in just the right way that cause the familiar tightness in your stomach to grow more. His other hand moved away from your hip, settling on your other breast. The soft kneading and pinching on the sensitive skin only adding to the pleasure you were feeling. 

“I...I…” You whined out feeling Jimin’s tongue dip slightly into your core along with his fingers, before moving back to your clit. “Its… It feels so good.” You panted out. You felt Jimin’s fingers crook inside of you hitting that spot that had pleasure spreading through you. It only took a couple more brushes against that spot before your vision went white. Your walls clenching around Jimin’s fingers as you finally went over the edge. 

Your mouth open in a silent scream as you worked through your orgasm, Jimin’s fingers working your core slowly to help work you through it. 

Eventually you had settled down. Your body glistening from the effort and pleasure, your chest heaving from the exertion as well, but you never felt better. In fact you still wanted more. You still wanted them both. A small whine escaped you as Jimin pulled his fingers out of you, leaving you feeling empty. 

Jimin finally sat up from his position between your legs, his mouth shining from your juices. His eyes locking with the other idol. “She is very addicting. One of the best I have ever tasted.

You could feel Taemin’s hum of approval more than you could hear it. Your face flushing from what they thought of you, of what they had just done, but the urge was still in you. 

You wiggled slightly from your own need, freezing at the groan that Taemin released, forgetting that you were sitting on him for a moment. Then being the brat you were grinded down on him this time earning you another groan. Oh what a beautiful sound. 

His hands went to your waist and gripped tightly, halting your movements against him. “I have to be inside you right now baby girl..” He growled out lowly. 

You could feel him shifting so he could free himself from his pants but your eyes widened. You didn’t want just him! 

“Wait!” You said suddenly causing both of the idols to freeze. Wide eyes on you, thinking they did something wrong. 

“I..” You wanted it but your shyness was stopping you. 

Jimin tilted your head to look at him. “What is it Princess?” Concern was clear on his face. 

“I want you both inside of me.. At the same time..” You haven’t done anything like that before but it only felt right, considering it was your first time with both of them. You watched them with fear in your chest. You hoped that was okay to ask. You watched Jimin’s eyes flick over behind you before back to your face. 

“Are you sure?” You heard Taemin speak up from behind you. 

You nodded, your face turning red from how this was normally something you never really considered before. 

Taemin turned his attention away from you to Jimin. “Are you okay with that?” The older man asked knowing what the position would entail. 

Jimin nodded. “I’m fine with it, I think it would feel amazing, and it would only be fair for both of us.”

You were pleased to say the least, to hear that they were okay with your idea. It had you basically clenching around nothing to think about having both of them. 

Taemin pushed you out of his lap, pressing a quick kiss to the top of your head. “Okay Jimin you will be on the floor then.”

The younger nodded quickly understanding that the tone Taemin used meant there was no room for debate. 

You sat back watching as the two started to strip their clothes. Taemin delivering a wink your way as he pulled off his shirt. His chest and muscles underneath was something you had seen occasionally because of the stuff he liked to wear for performances, but to have this just for you? Oh it was so much better, so much more mouth watering. 

Your eyes turned to Jimin seeing him already fiddling with the waistband of his pants. He didn’t really waste any time? His body was a rare site to see, but once again having it just for you? Oh man, it was wonderful. The way his muscles looked, his abs that only glimpses of were ever seen. 

You licked your lips as you watched the two men undress. Their bodies’ so perfect in their own way. You wanted to run your hands over every part of their bodies, every little dip, every little bulge. They were so beautiful, handsome, enchanting.. There were too many words to describe how good they looked. 

Your eyes looked lower when they were finally bare, a little worry eating at you. They were both bigger than what you have had before, it was going to be a bit of an issue taking both of them but you so badly wanted to. Your eyes followed their hands as they both rubbed themselves somewhat, making sure they were ready for you. 

Jimin walked over to you pulling you to straddle him as he settled back onto the floor. His dark hair splayed out behind him, his dark eyes focused on you, full of lust. 

You could feel his length at your entrance. Your need for both of them causing you to shift slightly, grinding on his length for any amount of friction. A soft moan escaping both of you from the movements. 

Another pair of hands on you halted your movements. “Look at you, so impatient. Just relax and let us take care of you okay?” Taemin said softly into your ear causing you to shudder. You nodded unable to give a verbal reply. 

You turned your attention back to Jimin, eyes on him taking him in. Your hands splayed out on his chest feeling the hard muscle beneath your palms. 

“I don’t think I can take too much longer without being inside you Princess.” Jimin said, a slight whine in his voice. 

You flush slightly before nodding. You wanted him inside of you too. You lifted yourself allowing Jimin to line himself up with your entrance, before you sank down slowly on him. Your mouth open in a silent whine, as a groan escaped the man below you. 

Taemin’s hand traced down your spine before pushing you forward, exposing where you and Jimin were connected. 

“I have to make sure you are ready for me too, so this might hurt a bit. I will take it slow.” He said to you, trying to reassure you even if it was your idea. 

You could feel his fingers poking at your hole. You were already filled so much from Jimin, but you had more room. You hoped you would be able to take Taemin as well. Slowly but surely he pushed a finger into you, a hiss escaping you from the stretch. It was painful but not enough to make you want to stop. You knew the pain would melt into pleasure soon enough. Jimin let out a groan, his hips moving slowly inside you adding to the stretch. A soft moan escaped you after a moment of the two moving somewhat together. Taking your noises as a cue Taemin added another finger.

“Wait..” You hissed out slightly, causing both of them to still. It was uncomfortable. The stretch becoming almost too much so you needed a moment to adjust to the bother of them. As soon as the feeling melted away you nodded, shifting your hips to get them to move again. 

Shortly after they were moving in a slow sync again getting you to whimper and whine and moan from the feeling of being so full, of feeling so pleasured. 

Taemin withdrew his fingers causing you to whine at the loss of feeling so full. Jimin kept moving inside of you. It felt so good but you knew you needed Taemin inside of you too. 

“It's okay Baby girl, I will be inside you soon enough..” He placed a kiss on your neck before turning his attention to Jimin for a moment. “Jimin.” The other’s name left the man in a growl causing the younger to halt in his movements. 

“S-sorry… She just feels so good.” Jimin stuttered out. “You will feel it soon Hyung.”

“Alright I need you to relax for me Baby girl.” Taemin said. The head of his cock poking at your already filled entrance. Slowly his pushed inside causing both of you and Jimin to moan together. 

A hiss escaped Taemin. “I need you to relax baby girl, you are too tight..”

You nodded doing your best to relax. You felt so full, and you felt so good. You felt Taemin push further into you the familiar feeling of being stretched returned to you. It was uncomfortable but the good feelings were overriding the bad. They were both so big, and you felt stuffed. Together they were reaching and hitting every spot in you that felt so good. 

Once he was all the way in the three of you all released noises of pleasure. You stuttered out a quiet okay for them to move. 

As soon as they got the cue to move the two started to move, taking a moment to find a good rhythm until finally they were in sync in a manner that had your head spinning. Wet noises from the three of you filled the otherwise empty room. The grunts and moans of the two men joined your whines, whimpers, and moans. Everything felt so perfect, they felt so perfect. Something you never thought you would experience let alone kiss either one of them. 

Jimin soon claimed your lips, pulling you into a heated kiss. It was messy and needy. His tongue dancing with yours, swallowing all of the noises you were making from the movements of the two dancers. 

It didn’t take long for the two to pick up the pace, causing you to pull away from Jimin’s lips, to cry out as they seemed to find the sensitive spot inside of you. “Oohh..” You drawled out. “Right there… please.. Feels so good..” You said between the noises that you made. 

Taemin let out a breathy chuckle. “So polite still even when you are getting pounded.” A smirk was on his face, you could just tell. “We will give you what you want baby girl.” He pressed a searing kiss into your neck that was bound to leave a mark. A moment later you felt his teeth digging in gently to the same spot, making you whimper. 

“Oh? Is this baby girl into biting?” He whispered right into your ear causing you to shudder once again, as they moved in and out of you. You nodded quickly wanting his teeth back on your skin. You soon got your wish as you followed up your nod with a simple “please.” Jimin muttering a low comment about you being so polite. 

Taemin’s mouth was back on the tender skin of your neck in a short amount of time. His kisses and small bites working to find that perfect spot on you that would have you crying out, even if he was distracted with thrusting inside of you along with the other male under you. In a short amount of time he found the spot when you whine from one of his kisses. His teeth following shortly after, digging in your skin enough to cause that wonderful wave of pleasure to go through your body. His tongue worked over the spot to sooth it somewhat after he bit down. 

Jimin let out a grunt below you. “I’m not going to last much longer Princess..” 

You cried out as Taemin bite down on your sensitive skin as they thrusted up into you hitting that perfect spot once again. “I… I’m gonna come..” You whined out to both of them. 

A long drawn out groan came out from Jimin at your words, and the pleasure he was feeling as well. He always imagined hearing you say those words but never thought he would be able to hear them like this. “Come for us Princess..”

Taemin stopped his actions on your neck. His hand snaking around your side to reach between you and Jimin to rub your clit for you. “Come on our cocks Baby girl…” He whispered seductively to you. His thrusts were faster but still not as out of rhythm as Jimin’s. His hand working small circles into your sensitive nub, causing the tight feeling in your stomach to grow. The noises you were once making becoming silent as it was all becoming too much. 

Finally the pleasure came crashing in all at once as you were pushed over the edge. Your head falling back and mouth open in a silent cry. Jimin groaned out your name as he came inside of you. The younger falling back onto the floor fully trying to catch his breath. 

Taemin pulled you back, adjusting so you were on his lap, pulling Jimin out of you at the same time. The different position had him hitting parts in you that you never thought anyone could reach. You cried and whined at the over simulation, but you didn’t want him to stop even as he fingered your over sensitive clit. 

He pressed a chaste kiss into your neck once again. His chest heaving, his thrusts up into you faltering and becoming rushed as he chased his high. “Come for me again baby girl. I know you can do it.” Even as you shook your head mumbling out how good it felt but it was too much. “Give me one more, that is all I need.” 

He thrusted up harshly into you, a moan escaping him. You could tell he wasn’t going to last much longer, and with how sensitive you were, you could feel another climax building quickly. His fingers continued to rub into you timing with his sloppy thrusts. His voice gently calling a command to you. “Come for me.”

Everything went blank for a moment as you fell back against your crush. Mouth open as you came once again at his command. He grunted thrusting a few more times before he spilled inside of you, filling you along with Jimin’s come. 

The three of you together was a sweaty panting mess. Taemin and you slumped against each other breathing heavily, while Jimin was still resting on the practice room floor. The three of you were sitting in relative silence. 

As your mind cleared from your lust, confusion began to settle over you. What was going to happen now? Was this only a one time thing? Or was there something more between the three of you? You were afraid to find out the truth. 

Taemin was the first to move after he had recovered, wrapping his strong arms securely around you, burying his face into the crook of your neck. Your mind relishing in the affection he was giving you but you couldn’t help the confusion and concern building inside of you. But you couldn’t go without knowing.. You had to know.

Finally you broke the silence. “Does…” You found it hard to speak the words. Jimin sitting up from his spot on the floor to look at you, Taemin raising his head as well. 

“Does.. Does this mean something? Or… Was this just.. A one-time thing?” You were afraid of their answer. Your gaze turning to look at the ground but making no effort to move from Taemin’s embrace. 

Taemin was the first to answer. “Oh you are ours now baby.”

“That is if you want us right?” Jimin asked afterward to clear up that you still had a choice in this whole mess.

You looked up from the ground at their response, your eyes meeting Jimin’s that were shining with hope and fear at what your response might be even if the three of you just shared a wonderful moment together. 

It only took a small moment before you finally answered, trying to process what they were saying even if it was something so simple, it still felt like a dream to you. 

“Of course I want you, both of you..” You said a blush finding a way to your face as you admitted it out loud. “I have liked both of you for a while now..” Your eyes had wondered to the floor once again. “I had a crush on Jimin for the longest time, and then Taemin came into the picture and everything got worse.. I just.. I never wanted to say anything because I didn’t want to mess up the friendship I had with you guys seeing how you are idols and all, and well… I’m just me..” You stated. You weren’t anything special in your mind, not like they were. 

Hands were on your face in a second, tilting your head up to look directly at Jimin. “You are special to us Princess. You always have been but neither of us wanted to go after you until you did something.” He pressed a quick kiss to your lips as a sign of affection before pulling away. 

You didn’t blame either of them for not making a move.. While you had confided in Jimin about your crush on Taemin, you would always say it would pass, never yourself taking any action even with the crush. 

“I didn’t think it would be fair to Jimin seeing how he liked you if I made a move on you first so I just waited to see what you would do, and it turns out that I saw you eyeing both of us in practice yesterday. Jimin didn’t notice until I mentioned something, and then we both clearly saw it today.” Taemin clarified for you. “We took that as a sign of wanting us both.”

Your eyes wandered over your bare forms in the mirror for a moment taking in the information. You were theirs, and they were yours. A smile slowly made its way on your face before realizing how naked you all were in a somewhat public place. 

“We should get dressed.” You stated quickly, before moving to get up, only being able to push yourself so far before falling back into Taemin’s lap from how weak your legs were. 

The two men chuckled at your state before Jimin stood up, pulling you up into his arms. “We will help you princess.” 

“Only so we can go back to my place and have round two.” Taemin quickly added after as he started to gather your clothes. His words causing you to flush once again, wondering on all that would happen later.


End file.
